We Are Monsters
'We Are Monsters '''is the first episode of the first season of Aliens 'n Stuff. '''WELCOME TO PANORAMA HIGH SCHOOL -' In an ordinary high school in South Carolina, something strange is going on behind the scenes, but those who do find out about it, get sentenced to death. Only four students are aware of the true nature of their teachers and principal, but can they get anyone to believe them before they get killed, too? Main Cast Recurring Cast *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Tisdale *Freya Mavor as Lucy Ball *Alisha Newton as Ami Foster *Hwang Miyong as Chu Oshin *Cobie Smulders as Chris Henderson *Matt Smith as Matthew Abbott *Cole Sprouse as Christopher Higgins *Dylan Sprouse as Michael Higgins *Lee Soonkyu as Nikole Sommer Guest Cast *Ross Butler as Brett Thornton *Jordan-Claire Green as Kylie Claret *Luke Mitchell as Carter Thomas *Anna Akana as Posey Washington *Odeya Rush as Ursula Amherst *Crystal Reed as Tiffany Mendel *This episode marks the first appearances of: Whitney Foster, Scott Corbain, Rose Blair, David Wright, Genesis Somerhalder, Adella Pralix, Kaleb Tisdale, Lucy Ball, Ami Foster, Chu Oshin, Chris Henderson, Matthew Abbott, Christopher Higgins, Michael Higgins, Brett Thornton, Kylie Claret, Carter Thomas, Posey Washington, Tiffany Mendel, and Nikole Sommer. *It is revealed Scott dated a girl named Tiffany in his junior year. When the two broke up is yet to be revealed. Scott and Tiffany.gif|Scott with Tiffany. Panorama School Formal-One Year Ago (The scene begins inside Panorama's school formal. The date is titled OCTOBER 14, 2014. Students and teachers are dressed nicely, and dancing and generally having a good time. At the punch section, two students attempt to spike the punch, but are caught by their principal, David Wright.) David: *coughs* Ahem! (The two students turn around, and begin to panic.) Student One: Crap, uh, Principal Wright, we just- David: Continue. (The two students glance at each other.) Student Two:...Really? David: As long as it's only soda. Student One and Two: Sir, yes, sir... (Suddenly the music stops.) Deejay: Uh-oh! It's time for the slow dance! (Students groan, while a few cheer.) Deejay: Everybody grab a partner! (Reluctantly, students begin to partner up. A young teenage boy named Scott Corbain approaches his girlfriend, Tiffany Mendel.) Scott: Care to dance? Tiffany: Oh! Um, of course. (The pair begins to dance, while nearby, a group of nerdy-looking boys sit near the window. Amongst them is Walter Bertran, and Genesis Somerhalder.) Nerdy Student One: Ugh, slow dances freaking suck. Nerdy Student Two: Right? Seriously though, how do girls even like them? Genesis: Chin up, gentlemen. They're not so bad. Walter: You really think so, Genesis? Genesis: I do. If girls like them, we should respect that. Walter: I guess....too bad we're all single, though. Genesis: Yeah. Cheers to being single another year, gentleman! (The boys clink their drinks. David walks up to the group, with a calm look on his face.) Walter: Principal Wright? David: Genesis, could you and I have a word for just a moment? (Genesis stands up hesitantly, and follows David out of the cafeteria.) Genesis: Where are we going? David: Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Genesis: Wait, what? (David snaps his fingers, and a group of girls approach Genesis from behind. They embrace his presence for a few seconds, before one shoves a tranquilizer gun through his neck. Genesis screams, but the girls quickly cover his mouth.) David: Go, now. (The girls nod in obedience, and magically disappear along with Genesis. David throws his glasses to the floor, and steps on them, smashing the lenses.) (Back inside the dance floor, a couple of popular students, including Whitney Foster and Rachel Throne, hear a scream.) Whitney: Did you guys hear that? Rachel: What was that? (The students go to check it out, and find a beat-up David standing in the hallway.) Rachel: Principal Wright?! David:...Students, evacuate the school. Whitney: What, why?! David: There's been an attack on our school. (The students exchange looks nervously.) Present Day-English Class (ONE YEAR LATER appears on screen. A view of Panorama and students entering a classroom is shown. Amongst them are Scott, Rose Blair, Whitney, and Walter. The teacher, Matthew Abott, is sitting at the front. One of the students approaches Matthew silently.) Brett: Good morning, Doctor Abott. How was your weekend? Matthew: My weekend was absolutely brilliant. I got around to reading a few books. There was one, and it was genius. I nearly cried. Thank you for asking, Brett. (A nervous student named Chu Oshin enters the classroom, holding index cards with Korean written on them. She looks around, and then frowns. Another student named Posey Washington glances up at Chu, and gets up from her seat, smiling warmly.) Posey: I'm Posey. I’m new here too. Chu:...Hi. I'm Chu. (Smiles nervously.) (The bell rings for class to begin. Students immediately begin taking seats, while one student, Michael Higgins, enters late. His twin brother, Christopher, gestures for him to sit next to him.) Michael: What's up, nerd? Christopher: My GPA, because I'm actually coming to class on time and doing my work. Where have you been? Michael: Uh, extremely busy! Unlike you, I actually have a social life! (Christopher rolls his eyes. At the front of the classroom, Matthew stands up, while Brett takes a seat nearby his crush, Kylie Claret.) Matthew: Good morning, everyone! I trust that you all got enough sleep last night, even though you probably didn't, because we're going to be doing loads of fun things within the next hour or so! (The students look bored at the idea of "fun".) The Warning (Inside the Detention Room, David covers something unseen with a cloth. He is not wearing his glasses. Somebody knocks at his door, and he answers it. It is one of the Alien Queen's servants, Nikole Sommer, in a student disguise.) Nikole: I hope you know how impatient my Queen is becoming. David: Did I give you permission to enter my school? Nikole: That's enough. You have two days time to send in as many as you can, or else your school, and all the students and faculty, will be dead in the blink of an eye. David: (Not Moved) How nice. Now please get out. (Nikole scowls, and turns away on her heel.) Suspicion (Back in English Class, many students are on their phones, while a few are listening to Matthew's lecture.) Matthew: Your homework is to finish Chapters 6 through 12 of Partners in Crime, and fill out the questions on the sheet Ursula is passing out. (Ursula Amherst, a French exchange student, hands her students a stack of paper. The students take one, and pass the rest down. The bell rings, and the students begin to get their stuff and leave. Suddenly, Rose and Walter accidentally bump into each other, causing Rose to drop her books.) Walter: Oh, I'm sorry. (Kneels and picks up the books.) You're Rose, right? Pardon my clumsiness. You can always count on me to casually knock someone's books over on my way out of class. Rose: It's fine. I'm Rose. And you're Walter. Thanks for the help. With my books. (Smiles) (Nearby, Chu approaches Posey nervously.) Chu:...Hello. Posey: Hey! You're new here, right? Chu: Yes. I just moved here from South Korea! Posey: That is really cool, Chu. Did you like it there? And I moved from Idaho. Nothing as foreign and cool as South Korea. Chu: It was nice, but it is nothing like South Carolina. Do you have a favorite class here at Panorama? Posey: Yeah, I can definitely see how it would be different. Oh, I don't know. Probably chorus. Chorus is great. What about you? Do you have a favorite so far? Chu: I don't think so. All of these classes are amazing, really. Can I see you around later? Posey: That's totally true. And yeah, I'll see you around. I've got to get to class anyways. (Posey makes her way to the door, but Scott blocks it.) Scott: Everyone hold up. I have something I wanna say. (The students left in the classroom are silent.) Scott: ...Does anyone else feel a bit suspicious about Principal Wright? I mean, I'm not saying that because I don't like him, I'm saying that because....I think he might be hiding something. Michael: (Scoffs) Get outta the way, Scott. (Michael pushes Scott aside, allowing students to go past him. Scott looks upset.) Christopher: (Mutters) Sorry about Michael. (Leaves, as Whitney and Rose confront Scott.) Whitney: He's the principal. He probably is hiding something. It's his own life, let him live it how he wants to. Rose: She's right. I actually doubt you'd want to know those things about the Principal's personal life. Scott: Whatever. I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove all of you wrong! You'll see! (Scott storms off, leaving Rose and Whitney alone in the class.) Whitney: What was that about? Rose: God knows. He seems a bit mad. What on Earth does he mean? Whitney: I have no clue and he did seem very tense. What would have gotten him like that? Why would he even be...suspicious of Principal Wright in the first place? He seemed to care a lot about it though... Rose: I've got absolutely no idea. Why would anyone have any reason to find him suspicious? Whitney: Ugh, I don't know. Boys are so complicated. You know what? He has football practice after school today. I'll try and talk to him before that starts. He obviously has got something against Mr. Wright. Rose: Ah, football. Right. I'm staying after today, too. I'd sort of like to know. I'll go with you. Welcome to Detention (Three students sullenly enter the detention room one by one. They are Kaleb Tisdale, Ami Foster, and Lucy Ball. Sitting in the room are David, and the math teacher, Chris Henderson.) David: Hello, students. Football and Genesis (At the football field, a student hangs up a banner saying BIG GAME FRIDAY NIGHT. DON'T MISS! As boys come out in their football uniforms, Scott takes a seat in the bleachers. Another student, Carter Thomas, comes up to him.) Carter: Heard you made some interesting comments in English today. (Before Scott can say anything, Whitney and Rose appear on the football field.) Whitney: Hey, Scott! Corbain! We need to talk! Rose: Oi! Scotty! Scott: (Sighs) Carter, can you go talk to someone else? I have visitors. Carter: (Notices Rose and Whitney) Have fun, dude. (As Carter leaves, Whitney and Rose sit down next to Scott on the bleachers.) Scott: (To Whitney and Rose) What do you want? Whitney: Sorry. We just...we wanted to talk to you. About what you said earlier. Do you have time? Scott: You'll have to be quick. Football practice starts in fifteen minutes. Rose: All right. What did you mean when you said that something's up with Principal Wright? Seriously, why would you ever find the guy suspicious? Scott: Why does it matter? You already think I've lost it. And from the looks of it, so does everyone else. Category:ANS Episode Category:ANS S1 Episode